Medicina para las pesadillas
by feathered moon wings
Summary: No se había sentido mas feliz en su vida. Yuuichi podía finalmente caminar, no había sentimiento que comparable, nada en absoluto. Pero es todo un sueño, una horrible pesadilla. "¿Que es lo que sucede Yuuichi?" "Nada Kyousuke... estoy bien." Pero no es verdad, ambos lo saben.


**Desarrollado en la primera temporada probablemente.**

-¡Lo dice enserio!- Pregunto terriblemente incrédulo ante lo que escuchaba.

-No, no estoy bromeando Tsurigi.- Respondió el doctor con una sonrisa en los labios. Yuuichi tenia los ojos completamente abiertos, simplemente no podía creerlo, no era posible. Y sin embargo… ahí estaba la prueba –Tus piernas están completamente sanadas; puedes correr, saltar, brincar; puedes hacer todo lo que quieras. Incluso jugar fútbol nuevamente, ¿Es lo que mas te gusta cierto?- El corazón del joven latía con rapidez, empezó a respirar agitadamente y de sus ojos resbalaron unas cuantas lágrimas. Mas todo esto no importaba en lo mas mínimo, se levanto lo veloz de su cama en el hospital y salio corriendo por la puerta sin tomar un instante para probar si caería en sus primeros pasos. El doctor miro perplejo la puerta por donde el joven había desaparecido por un segundo pero después sonrió para si.

Yuuichi no podía contener la felicidad, era tanta que creía que el alma se le saldría del pecho, era un sentimiento que lo llenaba de pies a cabeza al punto que creía que se desbordaría de su interior. Corrió por los pasillos del lugar con los pies descalzos y una sonrisa en la boca, se sentía cual niño pequeño.

Llego finalmente al jardín del hospital y se detuvo en el centro, cerró los ojos e inhalo el aire fresco. Sus piernas eran como nuevas; fuertes, firmes, y lo más importante, no sentía dolor alguno al usarlas solo un incomparable placer que no cambiaria por nada del mundo. Sintió que alguien se acercaba y miro de reojo para descubrir que era su querido hermano Kyousuke, se giro para encararlo el otro a unos metros de distancia.

-¡Kyousuke¡- Grito y le sonrió con calidez, se dispuso a correr a el pero inmediatamente después del segundo paso que había dado, al tocar el suelo con su pie derecho al desnudo, todo se torno opaco partiendo de donde había apoyado; como una honda que se esparcía hacia todos los rincones. En aquel instante paro de correr, miro a todos lados. El miedo lo invadió, no había nadie donde el estaba, su hermano había desaparecido al igual que todo color. Era como contemplar una triste y tenue fotografía en blanco y negro, solitaria y olvidada. Todo perdió color con excepción de si mismo -¿Kyousuke?- Pregunto… No hubo respuesta alguna y trago saliva temeroso, casi perdiendo el aliento al sentir si corazón siendo estrujado -¡¿Kyousuke!?- Trato más fuerte… Nada, nada en absoluto. Un escalofrió recorrió su piel cuando una ráfaga de viento arrastro las muertas hojas que habían caído de los árboles. Y la euforia que había sentido ya no estaba, no savia en que momento había sucedido pero no quedaba nada de ella, solo un vació profundo que reposaba en su pecho. Se giro bruscamente a su espalda cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba… No había nadie, nadie. Se giro de nuevo al otro lado, sentía una presencia ¿Quién era? Pero… no había nadie.

-_Yuuichi…_- Susurro rasposa y lejana una voz. No provenia de ningun lado pero de todos a la vez. Una gota de sudor le resbalo la frente -_Yuuichi…_- Se volvió a escuchar. Su corazón se acelero frenéticamente, no podía respirar, ¿Qué esta pasando? Se volteo a su espalda y soltó un grito sordo. No, no era un hombre, esa cosa no podía ser llamada hombre, no era natural. Era alto, no tenia forma pero asemejaba la de una persona; se formaba de una masa negra y cambiante, sus dedos largos y afilados, miraba a Tsurugi sin expresión. Del terror que le había provocado aquella cosa se tropazo al dar un paso atrás, miro a la bestia con miedo. En un instante aquel "hombre" se hincó junto a el y entero sus grisáceas uñas sobre su rodilla izquierda.

-**¡AAAAAAHHH!**- Rugió con dolor al cielo; hilos de sangre resbalando sobre su pierna, volvió la cabeza al los ojos del hombre, sus ojos eran rojos e infinitos. En un instante, la bestia se desvaneció en denso humo que se ato a las piernas de Yuuichi encadenándolo. Trato de quitárselo, pero aun que era humo no podía. Las estaba apretando más y más como cobra que asesina; y no solo ardían por la presión pero quemaban, ¡Sus piernas estaban quemando! Siguió gritando perdido en el dolor y las lágrimas deslizaron por su rostro, mas ya no eran de felicidad. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los dientes por unos segundos. Su corazón iba a estallar, la presión, no podía soportar la presión en su pecho! Al abrir sus ojos… ya no había nada; no había dolor, ¡No había humo, no había jardín, ni hospital! Seguía estando sentado en el suelo sobre una superficie gris en donde no había nada… Miro sus piernas. De los pantalones de hospital no se asomaban pies más en cambio blanca ceniza. Y con una caricia del viento se dispersaron en la grisácea oscuridad para no volver jamás.

En la piel de Yuuichi corrían pequeños temblores, como cuando uno quiere llorar por que alguien le a grito, y sabes que es estupido pero no puedes evitar que tus ojos ardan llenos de lagrimas calientes. Y así lloro, solo lloro. La oscuridad completa lo envolvió en sus brazos.

-¡ ¡AAAA! !- Despertó aterrado con la respiración agitada y bañado en sudor. Miro a la izquierda; ahí estaba el monitor que medía su corazón, una silla y la puerta de su habitación cerrada. Miro a la derecha; tras la ventana en el cielo se alzaba la luna llena; bella y grande, el viento bamboleaba las copas de los arboles y la quietud de la noche invadiendo las calles –Solo fue…- Trago saliva aun agitado –Una pesadilla. Solo una pesadilla… _una pesadilla._- Se repitió tratando de calmarse, recostándose sobre la cama una vez más. Miro al techo mientras meditaba profundamente. El constante pillado de la maquina lo absorbía hipnóticamente mientras trataba de caer dormido, paro antes de hacerlo, se sentó de nuevo y con ambas manos toco sus piernas, quería estar 100% seguro de que aun estaban allí. Se recostó de nuevo y se quedo profundamente dormido, con el leve temor de que tal vez… eso también podría ser un sueño, y que al despertar, descubriría que sus piernas se habían transformado en ceniza…

-Hola, hermano.- Saludo con una suave sonrisa.

-Kyousuke.- Exclamo al mirar al joven entrando con calma. Su hermano lo miro unos segundos.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Pregunto preocupado, su igual asintiendo con una sonrisa –No te vez muy bien… ¿Paso algo?- Insistió nuevamente.

-No… no es nada- Respondió manteniendo la pequeña sonrisa pero con un aire de tristeza posando sobre el. El menor de los Tsurugi suspiro, sabia que podía convencer a su hermano de que le dijera que es lo que le sucedía, pero al igual sabía que hacer eso no seria una buena idea, deprimiría a su hermano y arruinaría su visita. Decidió callar por el momento.

-Y dime, Kyousuke… ¿Cómo te va en el fútbol?- Pregunto mientras su pequeño hermano empujaba la silla de ruedas a trabes de un largo pasillo, lleno de árboles a los lados, justo afuera del hospital.

-Hmm.- Respondió sin mucho interés.

-Ay hermano.- Suspiro con una sonrisa –Me encanta la manera en que detallas todo con tal preedición.- El joven delantero sonrió juguetón mientras Yuuichi reía silenciosamente. Mas sin razón alguna la risa se apago, dejado que aquella triste mirada tomara nuevamente posesión de su rostro. El menor lo miro preocupado ¿Qué es lo que sucedía con el usual comportamiento alegre y gentil de su hermano? Se preguntaba.

En la calle peatona que andaban, se poblaba de ambos lados con flores abundaban junto a los árboles sobre las banquetas. Nadie pasaba a menudo por la calle y era espaciosa y tranquila.

Yuuichi cerró los ojos dejando que el viento lo acariciara.

-Kyousuke... ¿Te importaría ir un poco más rápido?

-Eh… No, claro que no.- Respondió algo confuso por la petición, pero accediendo sin cuestión, dando pasos mas largos para aumentar ligeramente la velocidad.

-Un… un poco más rápido.- Pidió de nuevo al pasar un momento. Kyousuke asintió aun que su hermano no lo viese, avanzando en caminata rápida –Más.- Dijo firmemente comenzando a soltar una sonrisa. Tsurugi obedeció trotando. Su hermano volteo el rostro en el cual una retarte sonrisa se posaba -¿Es eso todo lo que tienes?- Pregunto con la ceja alzada. En ese momento Kyousuke sonrió malévolamente; ¿Quería jugar así? Bien, no se iba a negarse un reto.

El viento les golpeaba los rostros mientras el mayor soltaba ocasionales gritos de emoción. Se sentía por un segundo que era el rey de… bueno… ¿La calle? No importaba, era casi como poder volar -¿Es eso todo lo que tienes perdedor?- Pregunto de nuevo –Por favor, la abuela es mas rápida que tu ¿Cómo te dejaron entrar al equipo de fútbol?- Bufo divertido más con una súbita aceleración de su silla se aferro algo frenético a ella, provocando que la sonrisa de Kyousuke se expandiera mas, mostrando los dientes cual hiena. Yuuichi no podía paraba de reír. Ría por el simple echo de hacerlo, solo se sentía feliz y no podía evitarlo, su estomago lleno de revoloteantes mariposas ¡Una colmena de seguro!

-**Woho!**- Rugió con libertad el invalido.

-Te reto a decirme que soy lento una vez mas hermano.- Amenazo divertido el joven.

Con una sonrisa prometedora lo miro ya abriendo la boca para responder la silla se atoro. Con el freno accidentalmente caído en una de las llantas, la silla dio un brusco giro y sin poder detenerse llevando a Kyousuke volando hacia el frente y cayendo tres metros en giros y raspones. Su cuerpo de detuvo finalmente y fueron varios segundos hasta que su mente comenzó a trabajar de nuevo. Levanto la vista y sus ojos explotaron al encontrar que frente a el se encontraba su hermano, tirado en el suelo a un metro de la silla, inmóvil. Terror le invadió el alma y sus ojos soltaron súbitas lágrimas.

-¡Yuuichi!- Grito y se levanto con en un golpe de adrenalina. "No, no, no, no." Pensó entre lagrimas "Esto no puedes estar pasando." –¡Yuuichi!- Se tiro junto a el, tomándolo en sus brazos y recostándolo sobre sus piernas. El cuerpo de su hermano temblaba y de todos lados raspones cubiertos de sangre se podían ver. Un pequeño gemido escapo de los labios del mayor pero paro instantáneamente las garras que sostenían el corazón de Kyousuke –¿Her-hermano?- No parecía un gemido, era mas como… -¡Yuuichi!- Exclamo perplejo. Era risa contenida que pronto de había tornado en una carcajada. Y valla carcajada que era; jovial fuerte y pura. El joven suspiro, toda tensión dejando su cuerpo –Oh, Kami. Yuuichi como lo siento.- Se disculpo destrozado entre la angustia y la felicidad de que estuviera bien –Como lo siento, lo siento tanto. Es mi culpa…

-¡Yuuichi, basta!- Exclamo riendo. Lo miro con calidos ojos y tranquila sonrisa. –¿Por que te disculpas hermano? Mírame, estoy bien, no paso nada.- Aseguro amable. Su hermano mirándole incrédulo con una ceja alzada –Bueno, estoy relativamente bien. Pero no paso nada.

Y vio por primera vez desde esa mañana que había recuperado a su hermano, por que aquella persona con la que había estado no podía ser el, simplemente no. El mayor suspiro y dejándose descansar sobre las piernas de su hermano, sintiendo la seguridad de sus grasos alrededor de sus hombros, cerro los ojos. Giro su cara hacia el sol y sonrió placidamente.

-Entonces… ¿Todo bien?- Pregunto Kyousuke calmado, mas no se refería a la caída y ambos lo sabían.

-Si, Kyousuke. Todo en orden.- Y eso era lo único que necesitaba, descubrió Yuuichi. Solo el incansable cariño y la siempre preocupada mirada de su querido hermano. Medicina para las pesadillas.

**Abril: ¿Hace cuantos años que no escribo nada de Inzuma? Cantidades… Pero no me extraña, ya no veo la serie. Nunca termine la nueva por cierto, me quede al principio de Chrono stone.**

**Y bueno, esto es algo que tenía guardado en mis archivos y se me antojo publicar. Solo le escribí como dos paginas m**á**s y le agrege y cambie cosas para que concordaran mas con como escribo ahora. Las cosas cambian ¿No?**

**Datos curiosos, historia inspirada en estas dos imágenes.**

( www. zerochan 733981) y esta ( www. zerochan 685951)

**Ya saben, solo junten los espacios si les interesa.**

**Y si de pura casualidad alguno de mis antiguos fans esta leyendo esto, un beso y un abrazo. ¡Nunca dejare morir nada! ¡Se los puedo (casi) jurar!**

**P.D: No lo revise de nuevo, tenia flojera…**


End file.
